elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Whom Gods Annoy
Overview Prerequisites: None Faction: None Quest giver: Rumors in Leyawiin Reward: Ring of Eidolon's Edge; +1 Fame Background Information People in Leyawiin report strange noises and smells coming from Rosentia Gallenus' house. She has accidentally acquired the Staff of the Everscamp, which produces a steady population of four scamps to follow the staff-bearer. Walkthrough Rosentia Gallenus tells you to speak to her Mages Guild friend, Alves Uvenim, in the Leyawiin Mages Guild. Talk to Uvenim and she tells you that the staff is cursed with two things: whoever owns it will have scamps following him and also will be slowed in movement. The only way the curse can be removed is if someone willingly accepts the staff. Uvenim suggests that you to take the staff to Darkfathom Cave, where there is a shrine to Sheogorath. Return to Gallenus with the information and offer to take the staff from her, as she'll reward you accordingly. Darkfathom Cave Head to Darkfathom Cave, just east of Leyawiin. The cave is small and populated by level-dependent daedra, so fight your way though them as you wish. Once you arrive at the cave's eastern end, you'll find an old shrine to Sheogorath. A message will alert you that you no longer feel the urge to carry the staff. Simply drop the staff from your inventory and the scamps will stay there Return to Gallenus for your reward of Ring of Eidolon's Edge and one fame point. Journal Entries After hearing rumors about Rosentia: :I'm hearing a strange report of odd noises and smells coming from around Rosentia Gallenus's house here in Leyawiin. Perhaps I should go and investigate. After talking with Rosentia about her problem: :''Rosentia Gallenus has told me she acquired a strange Daedric staff, and after trying to examine it, she inadvertently summoned some scamps. Now the things follow her wherever she goes. Worse still, the staff seems cursed and she cannot drop it, sell it or get rid of it. She implored me to help her figure a way to rid her of the curse. She suggested I speak to a friend of hers at the Mages Guild, Alves Uvenim. After discussing it with Uvenim: :''Alves Uvenim identified the cursed staff as the Staff of the Everscamp. The only way to rid one's self of the staff is if someone else willingly accepts it. Finally, she pointed out that the only way to fully break the curse would be to return it to where it came from; Darkfathom Cave. I should take this information back to Rosentia immediately. After accepting the staff from Rosentia: :''I've willingly accepted the staff from Rosentia. The scamps are now under my escort. I should hasten to Darkfathom Cave and be rid of these annoying creatures. After arriving at Darkfathom Cave: :I've arrived at Darkfathom Cave. I should proceed inside. After arriving at Sheogorath's shrine: :I've arrived at the shrine to Sheogorath. I should find the altar and place the staff near it. After placing the staff near the altar: :I've placed the staff near the altar at the shrine of Sheogorath. The scamps seem pleased with their new home, and best of all have stopped following me. I should return to Rosentia with the news. After returning to Rosentia: :Rosentia Gallenus was gratified that I rid her of the scamps, and rewarded me with a daedric ring she identified as the Ring of Eidolon's Edge. Notes *As the scamps continually regenerate when killed,they can be an excellent way to level up attack-based skills. However, they will attack you. *The scamps can be used to fight for you with command creature spells. *Although the staff is said to be a Daedric artefact, it can't be given to Martin when he asks for one. Category:Side quests Category: Quests that start in Leyawiin